


Jet Star And The Kobra Kid

by shadowhive



Series: Killjoys [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Non-binary character, Other, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After a concert out in the desert, Kobra Kid decides he wants some fun.





	Jet Star And The Kobra Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve meant to post more stuff here on ao3 but I’ve kinda failed at that. I’ll do some over the next few days (Mostly Ray or Jet centric cause I have been in a mood.
> 
> I was really inspired by the Killjoys fic done for bandom holidays which featured a non-binary character, so I wanted to include one here (my first time writing one!) and I wanted to do one that was a little more unexpected than the usual

Kobra Kid stood amongst the crowd, his eyes on the stage, as he watched tonight’s band perform. He didn’t know much about them, having lost track of the underground music scene since he left Battery City with his lover. The band’s name was Coheed, he knew that much and they were pretty good. The lead singer had quite the stage presence, with thick curls that hung past his shoulders dyed electric blue. His guitar and stage outfit was a mix of vibrant purples and greens. Kobra couldn’t help but think how he’d look out of them. Those thoughts weren’t helped by him singing about being on his knees and being someone’s favourite toy,

The venue, such as it was, was a collection of buildings arrayed around a stage out in zone 2, close enough to the city that people from there were able to come enjoy the music. As such the place served well as a rallying point and meeting place. That was why they were here, we’ll Party anyway. He was with Doctor Death Defying’s.... associate? Fuck toy? Show Pony. Regardless, Doctor D had something for them so Party had gone to collect while Kobra enjoyed the music.

Kobra glanced at the stage, at the long haired singer who was saying his goodbyes and Kobra sighed, a little disappointed at that it was over already. That was the trouble with coming to gigs they always seemed to end too soon. Still there was plenty of things to do here.

He slipped through the crowd, making his way towards one of the smaller buildings. There was an unwritten rule that here, that people that looked like the members of whichever band that played would congregate here, taking advantage of the post gig high and need to fuck. When Kobra arrived he saw that there were some people already there. Of course those that were getting the most attention looked like Coheed’s singer, with thick curls of various colours. “Shit.” Kobra muttered under his breath, figuring that he’d be out of luck already. Seeing the singer up on stage made him want to grip on someone with curls and clearly he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t a surprise really, but he’d hoped he had some time.

He loved Party Poison with all of his heart, he wouldn’t be out here if he didn’t, but their relationship was always an open one. It meant they could try different things with different people if they wanted. The important thing was that they’d always go back with each other.

Kobra caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye and his lip curled into a smile. There was someone in the shadows and no one had seemed to have noticed them yet, but they had curls. Kobra smiled, striding over to them to get a good look at them. They were quite attractive, with plump lips to match the curls that framed their face. They had thick looking thighs, covered in a pair of worn jeans with marks on their knees. Their lips curved in a smile as they saw him approach and Kobra returned it. “Hey, I’m Kobra Kid.”

“Jet Star.” They replied, voice surprisingly soft. Kobra could tell that Jet was sizing him up as well, so he let them for a few moments before speaking.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Kobra asked them, gesturing back to the stage behind him, which was now empty.

“Yeah, they were amazing.” Their eyes lit up in a way that made Kobra smile. “Did you?”

“Yeah, they were pretty great. I’d not heard them before so wasn’t sure what to expect.” Kobra grinned and nodded, deciding he’d made enough small talk so that he could make his move. “I think you’re really pretty and, if you’re interested, I’d like to have some fun with you.”

Jet looked at him, as if they were sizing him up. Kobra stood still, canting his hips and trying to look as pleasing as possible for them. Out here in the zones and especially at gathering places like this, people came together and casual hook ups were common. Sure, not everyone was into it and some were in relationships that weren’t as open as his and Party’s, but he knew it never hurt to ask.

Jet nodded slightly, apparently liking what they saw. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They smiled that pretty smile and Kobra’s heart skipped a bit, like it did when he was around Party. “Could we do it somewhere more... private?” 

Kobra followed their side eyes and smiled slightly as one of the other curly haired people was going down on a guy right there against the wall, where anyone could see. That didn’t bother Kobra in the slightest, but if Jet wanted to do things somewhere quieter that was fine by him too. “Sure, lets go, do you have anywhere in mind?”

Jet thought for a moment, then nodded, pushing themselves off from the wall with a slight smile. “Yeah, I think so. Come on.” 

Kid smiled, content to let them lead the way, especially since it meant he got a great view of their ass. He licked his lips slightly, then took the few extra strides it meant so he was standing beside them. 

Kobra was mulling over the right way of asking Jet a question about their gender, but he could never find the right words. He knew that there were plenty of trans and non-binary people out in the zones, so he’d learned to think in gender neutral terms until told otherwise. Jet was pretty and he didn’t want to fuck this up just because he’d chosen the wrong way of asking.

“You’re a guy right?” It was Jet that asked, once they were away from the main throng of people. Kobra glanced over and he could make out the beginnings of a blush on their cheeks. “I’m sorry I just thought I should ask.”

“No it’s ok, I was thinking how to ask you the same thing.” Kobra smiled instantly letting out an internal sigh of relief. “But yeah, I’m a guy. What about you?”

“I’m non-binary.” Jet replied with a smile, though Kobra could tell they were gushing his reaction.

“That’s cool.” Kobra nodded, hoping it came across that he genuinely meant it. It must have because Jet’s smile widened, lighting up their face. It was beautiful.

“Thanks.” Jet led them towards one of the smaller out buildings. It could probably hold the trans am at a push and had a large shutter on one wall. Jet reached into their pocket, pulling out a set of keys and then they bent down, unlocking the bottom of the shutter and pulling it up with their strong arms. 

The interior space was small and it had clearly served as some kind of storage room in another life. Kobra’s eyes were instantly drawn to the motorcycle that occupied the space. Kobra didn’t know much about that, or anything really, but it looked nice. It was black for the most part, other than the areas where the metal was exposed. On the side of it was a pale blue star within a circle, with a blank smile and a little thunderbolt. There was a sleek looking helmet hanging from the handlebars and a jacket draped over the seat which was black with the stars and stripes on the back.

“Oh wow that’s amazing, is it yours?” Kobra asked, suitably impressed by it.

“Yeah, it is.” Jet beamed at him, running their fingers through their hair. “Thanks. Urie lets me use this place whenever there’s a gig on. I figured it would be suitable private for, you know.” They shrugged slightly, looking at Kobra from under the curls of their hair.

Kobra smiled at them, nodding as he glanced around the space. He’d gotten so used to doing things outdoors with Party, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to do something without the stars overhead. “Yeah, this is great.” He looked over at them, dirty images flitting across his mind and he licked his lips. “What would you like to do?”

Jet was looking him up and down, nodding again. Kobra liked the way the movement moved caused their curls to move along with it. “I want to kiss you... and to suck you.” Jet made eye contact with him as he said the words. “Is that ok?”

“More then ok.” Kobra smiled, taking the few steps to close the distance between them and kissing them gently. Jet responded to the kiss, wrapping their arms around him to pull him close and parting their lips for him. Kobra liked how they felt against him immediately. Jet’s tongue pressed up against his own and Kobra purred, licking at it gently. Kobra ran his hands along Jet’s sides, his fingers exploring every curve he found. He couldn’t resist reaching around, giving their ass a squeeze which caused Jet to thrust against him.

After a few moments, Jet pulled back from the kiss, their lips shiny and beautiful. It’s a sight that a Kobra hopes he gets to see again. Their fingers trailed down Kobra’s body, down towards his crotch and they give him a squeeze, eliciting a groan from his lips.

“Can I?” They asked, voice soft as they spoke the words, their fingers running along Kobra’s zipper. It was cute really and Kobra couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, please.” He canted his hips forward, pushing his crotch into their fingers. Jet smiled, taking his zipped between his fingers, pulling it down easily. Kobra’s dick was freed from it’s confines and he let out a soft gasp. Their fingers ghosted along his shaft and Jet kissed him again, gentle and just lips on lips for a few moments. 

When the contact was broken Jet sank down to their knees before him with practiced ease. They shifted so their face was level with Kobra’s dick, giving him a small, sly smile. Their fingers curled around the base of his cock, tilting it towards their face. Jet made eye contact with him as their lips parted, engulfing the head. Kobra let out a low groan as they sank down, taking him so easily, going right down to where their fingers held him in one quick movement. Their tongue, soft and wet, danced along him, their plush lips squeezing around his cock.

“Fuck...” Kobra whispered into the desert night. Jet sure knew what to do with their mouth and tongue as they started to move on his cock. It was amazing, it made his dick ache in the warmth of their mouth. “So good, yeah, just like that.” 

With Party he’d let a spew of dirty talk leave his lips, calling him a cocksucking slut or that he was only good with a dick inside him. But that was his lover and Kobra knew that he got off on him saying those things. With Jet, he didn’t know what they’d like to hear so he kept it at simple praise. He didn’t want to scare them off after all.

Jet bobbed up and down steadily and Kobra just had to reach down, to thread his fingers through Jet’s curls. He just kept them there, loving how they soft the curls felt, how different it was in comparison to everyone else. He gasped as Jet pulled off his head with a soft pop, their tongue lapping at his head, tracing his slit. “You can pull, if you want.” They gave him a sly smile, plump lips shiny. ‘Twice as shiny.’ Kobra’s head provides, unbidden.

Jet sank back down on his cock and Kobra decided to take the hint he’d been given. He tugged in Jet’s hair gently, loving the vibrations the moan they made sent through him. “Fuck, yeah you’re so sexy Jet.” Kobra tugged a little more, loving the sounds Jet made even though they were muffled by his cock.

Jet bobbed up and down on his cock, humming and moaning around himself, making Kobra ache. He’d been sucked off before by many people, but only one other had made him feel this good. Party Poison. A thought ran through his mind, the image of Party down on his knees, face pressed alongside Jet’s, tongue out as he licked at him. “Shit...” Kobra hissed, keeping his gaze on Jet, although it was getting hard not to just close his eyes and tip his head back. “I’m close...”

Jet gave him a thumbs up, continuing to bob their head. He gripped their hair tight, Jet’s fingers reached up between his legs, stroking at his balls. “Fuck Jet...” Kobra moaned, hips pushing against their face as Jet’s lips and tongue bought him to orgasm. He gasped, eyelids fluttering closed as he came, spilling down Jet’s throat. Yeah, he definitely needed to get them together.

Jet swallowed everything he had to give, making happy little sounds around his dick. They licked him gently as he softened, then pulled back. Jet sat on their heels, their hair hanging over one eye, lips shiny and looking beautiful. “You were amazing.” Kobra whispered, between panting breaths. He looked down at them, extremely aware of the bulge between their legs. “Would you like me to get you off?” Kobra was a gentleman after all, he didn’t believe in just leaving the other person without returning the orgasm they’d given him.

Jet nodded, rising up to their feet. “Could you... jerk me off?” Kobra nodded in response and they undid their fly, pushing it open as Kobra zipped his own up. Jet pushed their boxers open, pulling out their dick and Kobra moaned. It was like Jet, thick and beautiful. Kobra immediately wondered how it would feel stretching him open. He swallowed back such thoughts though, watching as Jet sat astride their bike. “Like this.”

The sight of Jet like that, sat on their bike, cock out, hair falling in soft dark curls, it was one of the most beautiful things Kobra had ever seen in his life. Looking like this they could be a model, with a full centerpage spread in Murder or one of the other mags. Kobra positioned himself close, reaching around and taking Jet in hand. He started to stroke, moving his hand steadily. “You look so beautiful Jet, so sexy.” Jet let out a soft, breathy moan, rocking into his hand.

“Faster...” They breathed and Kobra was only too happy to oblige. “You’re the sexy one Kobra, you tasted so good.” Their eyes were lidded slightly, as if picturing what they’d just done. Their tongue darted over their lips.

“Yeah, you liked my cum beautiful? There’s more where that came from if you want it.” Kobra was watching his hand as it glided along their cock, his fingers curled tight around the shaft. “If you don’t have a crew you could join us.” Kobra whispered in their ear, his other hand brushing back a few locks of his hair.

“Who... who is...” Jet was gasping, rolling their hips against Kobra’s hand. “Who is us?”

“There’s just two of us right now, me and Party Poison.” He stroked faster, leaning in and kissing their neck. “He’s my lover.” Kobra whispered, hoping that it wouldn’t spoil the mood.

Instead Jet let out a gasp. “He wouldn’t kind that we...”

“He would love you.” And Kobra meant it, feeling certain that Party would love them. “And no, he wouldn’t mind at all.” That Kobra was sure of, that Party has watched him with other people before now, jerking themselves off as he watched quietly.

“What do they look like?” Jet asked, voice soft and threaded with need. Kobra could feel their precursor against his fingertips.

“They look sexy. His hair is dyed bright red, always wearing Dead Pegasus gear, he looks so sexy bent over our trans am.” Kobra breathed out the words and Jet gasped. Kobra kissed along the curve of their neck, nipping them lightly with his teeth. He could feel Jet’s body quiver as he stroked them firmly. “Come on Jet, cum for me beautiful.”

Jet gasped again, hips rocking up. “Could I...”

“What beautiful, anything. Just say the word.” Kobra slowed his strokes, enough so they could tell him what they wanted. 

“Could I...” Even in the dark Kobra could see their cheeks were flushed. “Cum on your face?”

Kobra smiled at that, nodding. “Of course.” He rearranged himself, bending down so his face was level with their cock. He closed his eyes, not wanting to get cum in them again and he kept stroking them. Jet was making pretty breathy sounds, hips thrusting into his hand and Kobra could practically feel how close they were. “I’m ready for you, cum over me.” 

“Kobra...” They moaned, voice high and breathy and Kobra felt the first blast of it hit his face. He angled their cock, letting out a groan of his own as Jet spilled hot and thick across his face. It felt like a lot, landing on his cheeks, his eyelid, his lips. His tongue darted out to catch a taste and they tasted wonderful, salty and slick. “Fuck... you look amazing.”

Kobra opened his eyes, watching as they reached down, dragging a finger through their mess and bringing it up to their lips. They sucked it clean so obscenely it would fill Kobra’s dreams for days. “Could you... stay like that?”

Kobra smiled and nodded. Being marked my someone’s load wasn’t exactly frowned upon here. In fact he’d seen several people in the crowd stained. (And he suspected one of the band too though it had been hard to tell from the crowd.) Kobra watched as they tucked themselves away and he straightened himself back up. 

There was a few moments of companionable silence, then Jet shifted, pulling on their jacket and grabbing their helmet. “Hop on, I’ll give you a ride back to your car.” Kobra nodded, watching as they adjusted their helmet, somehow fitting their curls beneath it. Kobra climbed on the back of the bike, fingers wrapped around their waist and he held on tight.

Jet turned on the ignition and then they were gone, zooming out into the night.

***

It was the first time Kobra had been on a motorcycle and he decided he liked it. The vibrations that went through his body, holding on tight to Jet, it just felt... nice. He’d need a helmet too though if they were going to make this a regular thing.

Jet easily drove them to the parked cars, stopping beside the trans am when Kobra indicated it. Party was there, leaned against the car with a bemused expression as the bike came to a stop. Kobra hopped off it, grinning and Party raised an eyebrow, no doubt at the sticky mess on his face. “Hey Party, did you get what Doctor D wanted to give us?”

“Uh huh.” Kobra could see some things piled in the back, but didn’t pay attention. Party was looking at the biker. “It looks like you had fun.”

“Yeah. This is Jet Star. They don’t have a crew.” Jet moved off their bike, removing their helmet and looking at Party. They looked shy, slightly sheepish. Kobra thought it was sweet. “Jet, this is Party Poison.”

Party gave them a once over and Kobra waited with baited breath, even though he knew Party wouldn’t object to him inviting someone. “Nice to meet you.” Party extended his hand, which Jet took and shook. “I’d love if you could join us, that is if you don’t mind sleeping in a car that is?”

Now it was Jet’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You sleep in the car?” Party nodded slightly and Kobra did too. It hadn’t been a problem, in fact it had been kinda nice, the two of them curled together in the back seat. But maybe Jet wasn’t comfortable sleeping in a car seat. Shit, Kobra had fucked things up before they had even begun. “Ok. I know a place, it’s where I stay. An old diner, it’s not much but there’s plenty of room.” They looked at Kobra and then at Party looking slightly unsure. “That is if you’d want me here with you guys.”

“Fuck, that sounds great!” Party grinned broadly and he nodded enthusiastically. “Would you be ok leading us there and we can follow behind?”

Jet grinned and nodded, getting back on their bike, ready to do just that. Kobra grinned to himself, pleased. Party leaned in and licked at Kobra’s cheek. “Mmm tastes good. You’ll have to tell me everything on the way.” Party smirked at him, then got in the car as Kobra got in the passenger seat.

Yeah, he had a feeling this was gonna work out just great.


End file.
